A night to remember
by ManamiJaegerRivaille
Summary: Eren was just doing is job, cleaning the stables, when he decides to take a nap, but when Levi finds him sleeping on the job, levi brings eren into his personal quarters for a night eren will never forget.


It was a sunny day, and I was sent to clean out the stable. I wasn't allowed to eat until I was finished. Being so hungry and swearing I decided to take off my shirt, and lay down in the shade for a short nap. when I awoke I heard a familiar voice.

"Sleeping on the job, how typical."

The figure standing over me was none other than Rivaille. He had been working me to the bone for weeks now, and I never understood why..

"Get up, and come with me." He said it with a harsh tone, and I knew it couldn't be good.

I got up and followed him to a large cast-iron gate. It was his personal quarters. He had a room in the mansion With the rest of us, but whenever he needed to get away, this is where he went. Nobody had ever seen behind the gate, and nobody was ever allowed inside, mostly because Levi was the only one with a key.

Levi pushed open the huge gate and ushered me inside. Once we were inside he shut and locked the gate behind us. He started for the house, and not knowing what exactly to do I stood there for a few minutes, until Levi was almost to the house, when he turned around and said, "I'm getting impatient Jaeger. Get over here, now.

"Y-yes Corporal." I ran after him and followed into the well lit house.

Inside was a ginormous room, with a triple queen size need in the center.

I was shocked to see tons of flowers, of all kinds placed elegantly around the room. In the center of the bed, there was a bottle of champaign. Levi walked over to the bed, and started undressing. "A little privacy, pleas?" Rivaille said without turning around.

"Y-yes...corporal." I turned around to face the door in which I just came in from. What was all of this? Why did Levi bring me here? My mind was racing, but it wasn't the time for that now. I turned around to see if he was done changing, but I was surprised to see that he was completely naked and was staring straight at me.

"You pig, couldn't manage to keep your eyes off my body for more than a few minutes, you disgust me." He started to walk over to me really slowly.

"C-corporal...I'm sorry, I didn't me-mean to its just...I I thought you were do-.."

Without and words levi took my face and leaned it into his. He kissed me long and hard, and pulled away only to look into my eyes.

"Stop apologizing, dammit. When will you learn, jaeger? When will you learn that I want you to see me like this, I want to kiss you, I want to make love to you, stupid." He leaned in again to kiss me, and I didn't stop him. I had never thought about Levi this way, but now that we were here, in this moment, it felt...right. The intensity of the kiss began to grow, and I put my hands on Levi's hips, letting one hand slid down to grip his ass. Levi pulled away, obviously shocked. He smiled and said "stupid," before leaning in again.

We kissed like that for a long time before we finally moved our way to the bed. We laid there and started to move our bodies in unison with one another. So much so, that it was hard to tell where mine ended and his began. Levi started to undo the buttons on my pants, as I started to slowly stroke his member. He let our a small moan of pleasure, before moving his mouth down to my already stiff dick. "For someone who has never been with another guy before you sure do seem to enjoy it." I looked away, a little embarrassed. Levi grabbed my face and made me look directly at him. "Watch me, Eren. I want to see the look on your face as I suck you off." I stared into his eyes as he took all of me into his mouth. I arched my back in ecstasy, as he kept taking my now pulsating shaft in and out of his mouth.

"L-levi...if you continue I'm going to explode.." I let out a loud moan to show that I could come at any given moment. Levi acknowledged my sign, and started to increase his movements. I felt my load shoot inside of his mouth and let out a scream of ecstasy. "C-corporal!" I said arching my back, paralyzed.

Levi lifted his head from between my thighs. I saw him swallow my creamy load, and wipe some of the remainder from the corners of his mouth.

"Turn around for me, it's my turn to be pleasured." I sat there, and reluctantly asked him, "I-is it gonna hurt?" He gave me a crooked smile, and said "only if you want it too." I tried to smile, so he wouldn't know I was nervous, but I failed. He took my head in his hands again and said sweetly, "Eren? Do you think I'd ever make you feel pain? My only wish is to pleasure you more than any man had before, to make all of your pain go away, to make you happy...I'd never hurt you. I love you, I'd never hurt someone I love this much." He leaned in and kissed me, before saying, "now turn around for me, please." Reluctantly I turned around and buried my face in the pillows.

Levi started to prod his tongue in and out of my entrance, slowly. He wanted to make sure I felt it. He flipped me over into my stomach, and removed the pillow from over my face. "I want to watch your face while I enter you."

He stick himself inside me all the way. I could feel it all. I arched my back so I could feel his movements more. I started to move my hips in sync with his thrusts, when he leaned down over me, out of breath and whispered to me, "Eren, I'm going t-to come." His breathing started to become more shallow and his thrusts became harder and faster. He started rubbing me again.

"N-no! Stop, if you do that I'm go-going to come!" I let out in between a series of moans.

"Me...too!" I heard as a felt his load explode on my insides, while my load sprayed Levi's face. We let out a scream in unison. Levi's body fell on top of mine, and we stayed there not saying a word, our breathing hard and deep.

We laid that way, our bodies intertwined, all night. I was starting to fall asleep to Levi's rapid heartbeat, but before i dozed off, he leaned down and kissed my head and said, "I told you I loved you, stupid." I looked up and said to him"I love you too," and kissed him one last time, before drifting off into a peaceful nights sleep.

When I woke in the morning, I saw a note in place of my lover. It said "I hope you know that last night meant a lot to me, and i was just wondering...are you interested in another night with me?" I smiled and thought to myself of course.

I got out of the bed, got dressed, and started for the door. This would be a night I'd never forget.


End file.
